


a study in slam

by SFARADSTANURIS



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: More relationships to come, Multi, Poetry, these are about serious and sometimes triggering matters, this is very abstract, trigger warnings are always specified in the beginning of the chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SFARADSTANURIS/pseuds/SFARADSTANURIS
Summary: a collection of poems about the losers club





	1. vicious urge [stan uris]

**Author's Note:**

> tw : depression, suicidal thoughts and sucidal attempt are implied (nothing is graphic, everything is implied)
> 
> note: noxiptiline is a tricyclic antidepressant ; noxiptiline has been described as one of the most effective tcas  
> it's used to treat depression, ocds, panic disorders
> 
> if you find yourself in such a situation, please call a suicide hotline, talk to someone, drink water and take a nap  
> take a shower, have a cigarette if you smoke, have a hot tea, some nice viennoiseries, rant on twitter, take your time
> 
> i love you

**misery** in his voice, **noxiptiline**  hidden in his words

drown under his _shadows_ , in his own _devil’s triangle_

he does not know what ~~fear~~ is anymore, nor what ~~love~~ is

they’re as **_ephemeral_** to him as rosy ashes late at night

 

he _smells_ like vanilla, _tastes_ like rain, _looks like_ heaven ; does he know it ?

nothing _smells_ or _tastes_ or _looks like_ anymore

he’s lost in the turquoise of the pool

gaze as empty as his ~~faith~~

 

he mixes **vodka** and **aspirin**

throat tied with **violet smoke**

~~evanescence of his feelings~~

 

laying on a _silky sofa_

_neon lights_ blinding him

clarifying his _hurt silhouette_

 

_ice cube_ in the **desert**

**singular** beauty _melting_ in his thoughts

 

his **chimeras** caught him

vicious desire, urge, envy


	2. black sun of melancholy [stenbrough ; bill's pov]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw : implied sex, recreational drugs, alcohol (they're aged up, and of legal age !!)
> 
> bill's point of view
> 
> title chapter comes from a french poem by de nerval (el desdichado ; the wretched)

he snatches me, like **the black sun of melancholy**

i despair, head lost in the middle of the stars

lost in my _contemplation_ , i gaze at his face,

before it flickers and becomes utopian

he’s pastel, bathing in moonlight

 **cold water** on my feet, **cold urge**  in my soul

 

 _his_ traits vanish with every breath _i_ take

 **tetrahydrocannabinol** in my veins, **his touches** in my mind

his cold hands, reminiscence of last night

prediction of tonight, ghost movements on my back

 ~~he froze the trigger~~ , gave me love to moan

 

 _soft lips_ on the red cup, _warm liquid_ in his mouth

 _genuine laughs_ , _friendly grasp_ , _sarcastic remarks_

he wanders, he roams, he reaches **heaven**

his cold breath against my ear, his tempting hands, his alluring words

~~i lose, i always do~~

 

gently pressed against cotton,

i’m lost in his **whimpers** and  **breathy pleas**

 _purple_ , _yellow_ , _blue_ ecchymosis

marking his neck, his soul, his desire

we’re intoxicated by our love

 

 


	3. israel, he who struggles with god [stan uris]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no trigger warnings.
> 
> apoplexy (archaic meaning): sudden death that began with a sudden loss of consciousness.  
> the ashuri (assyrian) alphabet is a traditional calligraphic form of the alphabet shared between hebrew and aramaic  
> peniel is a biblic place, where jacob wrestled with the angel (the myth of jacob symbolizes jewish struggle)

in apoplexy, orbs blurred by a _spurious_ **fideism** ,

wandering on the asphalt, under **the judging gaze** ,

_nihilistic thoughts_ dancing in his mind.

 

opaque façade, _transient_ **ashuri letters** ,

staggering taste of _lies and doubts_.

 

_slipping away_ , **hands above his head**

without answers from t **he divine**.

silent pleas in **a prison made of brick**.

 

skimming **miracles** , chanting **praises** ,

does he believe in them ?

 

subdued golden lights, **celestial** vertigo.

freeze the curve of _his ascending queries_ ,

feed him **love and faith** , **rules and values**.

 

annihilate  _his throbbing dubitations_ ,

extinguish  _his prosaic murders_.

 

confronting **michael** in **peniel** ,

stopover of _the hemorrhages_ ,

prevalence of _skepticism_.

 

war trenches, soiled with reminiscences of _the struggle_

misted water, where **believes** _vanish_. 


End file.
